


Salvation

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Dark-ish, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Mentions of Torture and Abuse, Nick and the Dep are besties, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Pre-game AU, Protective Nick, Rook isn't a Deputy, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: He hadn’t liked John Seed from the start, and that was before the fucker started dating Rook. He’d seen the red flags, even if Rook hadn’t.John loved her, but it sure as hell wasn’t a kind of love he’d wish on anybody.Or, Rook goes missing for a week and Nick gets a phone call.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's a bit short, I did write more - sort of the lead up and aftermath, but I thought it was better to leave it as it is, but if you guys want more, let me know?

“Nick?”

At the sound of his best friend’s voice coming through the phone, Nick Rye let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Was he relieved his best friend had finally decided to pick up the phone and speak to him? Yes. Was he exceedingly pissed off she’d ghosted him after their blowout fight? Abso-fucking-lutely. They weren’t kids anymore, and this town was not the same one she’d left five years ago. It wasn’t like Rook to run off and hide, not for over a week without a word.

“Rook, what the fuck?! You have any idea how fuckin’ worried we’ve been? Kim’s barely been able to sleep since you up and dusted on us!” Kim wasn’t the only one, but that wasn’t the point. “You can’t just run off after a fight and disappear into thin goddamned air for a week just cause I said some shit you didn’t wanna hear!” 

There was a shuddering breath on the other side of the line, “Nick… you were right.”

Normally, Rook admitting she was wrong, and that therefore _he_ was right was cause for celebration. If it weren’t for the absolute terror seeping out of her voice, he might have lorded it over her like he had when they were kids.

His blood turned to ice and utter dread crept through him and he realised, far too late, that Rook hadn’t been laying low with Sharky or Jess avoiding him until they both cooled off.

“Rook, where are you?”

Another trembling breath. It took him a moment to realise that Rook, _his_ Rook, was crying. The sound was like taking a knife to the heart and instinctively his free hand curled into a fist by his side. 

“After our fight, I went back to the Ranch to talk to him, or maybe to confront him? I don’t know, I was just so angry and hurt and upset and I couldn’t _think_ straight.” 

He gripped the phone tighter in his fist, this whole time, she’d been with him. He’d been sitting on his ass, ranting and raving to Kim about how selfish and childish Rook was being, while Rook had been- no, he didn’t want to even think about that.  

“Rook, tell me where the fuck you are and I’ll come get you, okay?” 

“He was so angry, Nick… He said you were poisoning me against him and that I belonged to him, and when I tried to break it off and leave, h-he lost it.” 

His knuckles turned white and it was a wonder the phone didn’t shatter in his vicelike grip. He hadn’t liked John Seed from the start, and that was before the fucker started dating Rook. He’d seen the red flags, even if Rook hadn’t. John loved her, but it sure as hell wasn’t a kind of love he’d wish on anybody. Even if he wasn’t some kind of psychopath, the way he looked at Rook when she wasn’t paying attention was enough for Nick to want him as far away from his best friend as possible.

“If that piece of shit laid one goddamned finger on you, I swear to god I’ll kill him with my bare hands,” he snarled.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kim walk into the room, her face grave and worried, her arms subconsciously wrapping around her pregnant stomach. He didn’t have to ask how much she’d heard, enough to know that Rook wasn’t okay. Meeting her gaze he wordlessly put the phone on speaker and rested it on the counter so she could listen in.

“You were right about everything - the cult, the kidnappings, the murder, all of it. He called it atonement, he said he was saving them so they could walk through Eden's Gate with us… Nick, he made me watch as he tortured them! I was so fucking stupid! I-I should have seen it coming,” she sobbed.

He could hear the hysteria creeping into her voice, and he grit his teeth in fury. Kim’s hand met his own, squeezing it tight. With tremendous effort he managed to keep his voice calm and level as he spoke. Flying off the handle wouldn’t help her, for once in his life, Nick needed to be the one with a level head. “Rook, honey, I’m gonna need you to keep it together, yeah? Tell me where you are, and I’ll come get you.” He’d bring a goddamned army if he had to. He’d get in Carmina and blow that stupid ranch and every single piece of property John and his family owned to pieces until he let her go.

“A bunker somewhere, I don’t know-“ Abruptly her voice fell silent and in the background Nick heard the sound of a heavy door clanging shut.

He heard Rook curse followed by a flurry of words too quiet to hear over the shitty line. A clatter, the phone dropping to the ground if he had to guess, followed by a soft growl he could barely make out.

His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he heard someone pick up the phone.

The voice that spoke was as cold as it was malicious. “Nick Rye, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He took a deep breath, barely hanging on to his temper. “I’m giving you one chance, Seed. You give me back best friend _right now_ and I won’t beat you to death with my fuckin’ baseball bat.”

John chuckled, “Such wrath, and here I was so sure your besetting sin was greed, or perhaps envy, since you so clearly _covet_ what doesn’t belong to you.”

“Fuck you! Rook don’t belong to nobody but herself, and she sure as shit aint yours.”

There was a pause, all Nick could hear was John’s breathing. He wondered if he was going to hang up on him, when finally, he spoke. “We were happy, before you stuck your nose where it didn’t belong. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anybody, and you, Nick Rye, tried to steal her from me, you tried to turn my darling against me! Let me be perfectly clear - I will not let you take her from me. Rook is where she belongs, with her _family_ , with _me_. Accept it,” he hissed. “But…I can be forgiving. You offered me a chance, Nick, it’s only fair I offer you the same. Leave me and my wife in peace or I may have to indulge in some wrath of my own.” 

A click told him that John had hung up on him, but Nick was frozen in place. Wife _._ He’d called Rook his _wife._

“Nick,” Kim said, squeezing his hand once more. “Nick, look at me.”

He met her gaze head on, cold fury rippling across his face. “If you’re gonna tell me to drop it, Kim, I-“ he fell short as words failed him. He couldn’t lose Rook, he wouldn’t abandon her to that fucking monster and his brother’s doomsday cult. 

Kim cut him off with a quick kiss against his lips, letting go of his hand to cup his cheeks. “You listen to me, Nick Rye and you listen good. You get our girl out of there, you go rally the troops, get the Sheriff’s department if you need to and you  _bring her home_ , or so help me god, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know with some kudos or comments if you did! :)


End file.
